Twisted hearts
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Rainbow Dash has always known what she has wanted... To be apart of the Wonderbolts. And when the opportunity comes, she jumps on it. Even if it means leaving everything behind. Soon she starts having feelings for her teammate Soarin, which he returns. But then Hoops returns into her life. And makes her feel so much more than Soarin ever did. And where does Applejack fit into this?


I couldn't believe it... I made it.

I stared at the letter of acceptance from the Wonderbolts._ The_ Wonderbolts... who I was now a part of. _OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmy goshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh ! _I flew around my room like an excited filly that just got her cutie mark; I zoomed around at top speed, until I crashed into something… Or _somepony! _

I looked down to see I had crashed and fallen on top of Applejack; and that somehow her precious hat had landed on my head.

"Oh, sorry Applejack" I smiled backing of off her.

"Oh that's alright sugar cube. But what in the name of hay has gotten you zipping around like twister in may?"

"Applejack! I got accepted into the Wonderbolts!" I gushed to my friend.

"Why that's just great Rainbow!" Applejack smiled at me.

"I know right! I leave tomorrow morning with them to go to Los Pegasus" For a second I saw a flash of sadness in Applejack's eyes… But it was gone as quickly as it came. So I dismissed it.

"Well… that's great Rainbow… But so soon?"

"Well, ya. We start are tour soon and that's were our first performance is. We have to get there as soon as possible to practice for our first gig AJ"

"Ah shucks, I understand, you're a big time show pony now. You need to be at places away from Ponyville some of the time. But you will visit soon right?"

"Of course, oh, and here…" I smiled handing her back her hat.

"Aw nah sugar cube. You go ahead and keep that"

"Really AJ? Your favorite hat?" I asked confused.

"Well, if you're gonna be flying all over equestrian, I'd like something for ya to remember little oh me"

"As if I could ever forget you AJ" I laughed placing her hat back on top of my head.

"Well come on now! If your leaving tomorrow tonight we have to send you of with the biggest shindig this side of Apple Acers"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night is a blur. I've forgotten how much Apple cider I have chugged down. Twilight had to take Pinkie Pie home after she had started humping the apple trees. My entire body felt fuzzy as I slurped down another mug. I could barely even taste it anymore. But I didn't care. I was drunk and didn't care much for anything currently. I even smiled as I watched a drunken Rarity lead a tipsy Fluttershy into the trees.

"Enjoying the party sugar cube" Applejack slurred coming to my side.

"Can't say I've been to better… God I love your parties AJ…."

"Doesn't everypony? Think everypony's getting tired of Pinkie Pie's balloons and twister games"

"I think the stallions never get tired of playing twister with the mares" AJ hiccupped. I laugh.

"I think I'm gonna miss you most of all Applejack" Applejack's smile turned swiftly to a frown. Tears sprung into her eyes.

"You okay AJ?" I asked.

"Were' dead drunk rainbow, your leaving tomorrow and I don't know when I'll see yawl again…."

"Shud up AJ. You know I'll visit…"

"It won't be the same sugar cube…"

"Applejack I-"whatever I was about to say was silenced… Because Applejack kissed me. Hard. I fell to the ground, her on top of me.

"I'm a fillyfooler Rainbow…" Applejack whispered in my ear.

"And I think I'm in love with you"

"AJ… You're drunk… We both are, you don't know what you're saying…"

"I do, I wanted to say it to you for a long time…."

"Applejack-"She kissed me again. Her tongue sliding into my mouth… It was magical.

"Applejack… I'm strait! We can't do this…"

"Can you not be… Just for one night rainbow…" She begged… crying. Ah Buck it. I'm drunk…

Then it happened. Her back legs were so strong and sturdy, from all those years of bucking apples. But her lips were soft as an apple's leaves. Our hips moved rhythmically together in perfect harmony.

Her tongue was like an addicting poison… I couldn't get enough of it. Couldn't get enough of what her body did with mine.

We were one… Apple and Rainbow. Mare and Mare… And in a drunk state. I wouldn't want it any other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning… My head pounding from my hang over.

I looked around… And there was Apple Jack. Memories of last night dawned at me. _No! I wasn't a fillyfooler! I couldn't be…_ I shook my head. I had to get out of here… Meet with the Wonderbolts, and never come back. Because of last night… I can't even look at Applejack anymore… So I quietly took her hat… And left. One thought speeding through my head.

_I had just lost my virginity to a mare…_

I had to get out of there. I flew as fast as I could… I had to get away. I wasn't a fillyfooler… I wasn't like Applejack… And I certainly didn't have feelings for her…. So why did I feel as if I was losing something important? "Whoa! Where's the fire Rainbow?" Spitfire asked me as I hurriedly landed beside her and the other Wonderbolts. "Just couldn't wait to go" I lied. No way was I going to tell them why I had to leave… I coundn't ever tell any pony. "Well okay… I'll let Soarin show you what were about" Spitfire nodded, leaving me and the stallion alone. Soarin blushed slightly and grinned at me. "I-I'm really glad to have you on our team Rainbow Dash… You're an amazing flyer…" His words warmed me in a way I never felt. It wasn't a rush of heat… Just a small lingering flame. But I enjoyed the feeling all the same. Besides, this was Soarin… A stallion… A Wonderbolt. He had a good heart… And he was an amazing flyer. "Thanks… I'm really glad to be on your team to Soarin" I flirted. Something felt of… But I brushed away the feeling. I was just nervous, I was joining my dream team. And I was going to show them I deserved to be here. "Ready to go?" Soarin asked. "More than ready" 


End file.
